Brother, Father, Mentor, Lover
by Storm Caleum
Summary: Zack the puppy... HAS A SISTER! Oh no, now there will be... two puppies! More than anyone can handle! Zack and his sister Jade, went off to join SOLDIER. They wanted to become heros, much like the lengendary trio. What happens when they meet the trio? They will each have a mentor but who? Will love blossom? Probably not but follow the adventures of Jade Fair anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**New story intitled: Brother, Father, Mentor, Lover. Hopefully I can keep writing in one tense (past). Would really appreciate reviews, constructive critisisum. Also, I haven't actually played the game but I've spent a crap load of time reading about it and watching the cutscenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or any of the characters from it. (I wish I did though :P )I only own Jade, my OC.**

**Read, Rate, Review!**

"Zack… I'm going to miss Gongaga." The young girl whispered. She had just finished packing some clothing, food and her saved gil for the trip they were about to take.

Her brother looked at her, a frown and a smile was etched on his face. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.

"I know Jade but we both want to go to Midgar and become SOLDIER. It's our destiny." The ravenette said with a smile on his face. He had finished packing before his sister and gazed out the window. The night sky was filled with twinkling stars and the full moon was gazing down at them.

Jade sat beside Zack. She followed his eyes and soon found herself looking at the round moon. It was a beautiful sight. Too bad this was the last time she would see a moon like this for a very long time.

Jade and Zack had planned to run away from their hometown of Gongaga to join an elite military program in Midgar; SOLDIER. SOLDIERS are humans who have received extensive training in both the martial arts and the art of weaponry. SOLDIERS have to go through a surgery process where they are kept under 24 hours of surveillance after their mako injections. Most of them die but, some survive.

The life of a SOLDIER sounded ideal for Zack and Jade. There was lots of action, adventure, the possibility of getting killed in battle and more. It would be amazing to meet the first class SOLDIERS; Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal. They were the "Poster boys" of SOLDIER but they don't fool around with their work. They take their job very seriously.

Zack tapped his sister's shoulder to get her attention. Much of Jade's attention was focused on the beautiful moon. "We have to go."

Jade took one last glance around the house they have called home for so long. She wanted to leave yet she didn't but, the birds will have to leave the nest someday. With a deep breath; Jade pushed herself off of the cold, wooden floor she sat on and walked in front of their parent's bedroom.

Her mom and dad were both asleep and it made her feel guilty of leaving them like this. With a heavy heart, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small letter. She placed the letter in front of their bedroom door and stood up. She walked downstairs to meet up with Zack at the open door.

"The letter is in place. It won't tell them where we are but it will give them a general idea of our location." Jade said sadly as she closed the door to their house. Zack locked it just in case someone decided to break in and try to rob mom and dad.

Jade waited for her brother to finish with the door before he bounded towards her. They walked through the small town of Gongaga and passed many of the places they used to play at when they were younger.

The town park was a favourite for them as they walked through it. They had to reach the other side of the town. That was where they would catch a train, after walking through dense underbrush for about an hour. The train would take them to Midgar by morning.

They soon reached the hill separating Gongaga from the forest. It was around one in the morning so most of the people in the town were asleep. Jade turned around to look at the place she had called home for fourteen years.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Zack said seriously. He would miss his hometown. There were tears at the corners of his eyes but he shook them away. He had to be strong for his sister. They were all each other had right now.

Jade took one last fleeting glance at Gongaga before nodding to Zack's previous response. "Alright, let's go." She said before following Zack, making sure they wouldn't get lost.

After a few moments of silence, Jade spoke up, "Zack… do you think, we'll make it into SOLDIER?" She felt like one of them wouldn't be strong enough to be accepted; herself. She didn't worry for Zack. He had been training in preparation for the SOLDIER program for the last six years. She, on the other hand, had only started training a year ago. Jade had interest in the SOLDIER program but was really too lazy to start training. She put training off until a year ago.

The sound of crunching leaves and dirt sounded through the eerily dead forest. Zack's footsteps continued, his stride was strong, powerful yet gentle. "I am positive." Zack turned around to face his little sister, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "We will make it into SOLDIER, no matter what."

The goofy smile, combined with the reassuring words, made Jade smile. It was nice having a brother who was always positive. Jade gave thumbs up to her brother and started to walk through the forest again.

Jade yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. It was a habit she had developed, thanks to her mother. "Zack, are we there yet?" Asked a tired Jade. Her eyelids were drooping.

"We are almost there, just a few more minutes." Zack answered tiredly. A few hours of hiking through dense underbrush in the middle of the night really does tire out a person. Even Zack, the man who was always hyperactive, was tired by this.

"… Whatever." Jade responded sleepily. She felt like she could just collapse on the spot right there and fall sleep. She lazily grinned and started to sway. It wasn't until Zack caught her arm that she finally snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

"You were about to fall asleep." Zack reminded her with a grin. He was desperately trying to fend off an upcoming yawn.

Jade gently swatted her brother's hand away. "I want to go to sleep." She whined. They had been hiking for about an hour now. "Are we there yet?"

She continued to walk without her brother answering her question. Jade wasn't paying attention to where she was walking so; she bumped into something, her older brother to be exact. "Zack, why did you stop?" Jade asked as she rubbed her head.

A smile burst across Zack's face. He pumped his fist in the air, yelling random gibberish words. When Zack gets excited, most of the words that come out of his mouth aren't even words. They are just random slurs and sounds.

"Zack, Zack, take in deep breathes. Regain your breathing." Jade said slowly. She was trying to calm him down and it was working. His breathing went back to normal and the words that came out of his mouth were no longer just sounds or slurs.

"The train!" Zack exclaimed. He pointed ahead and Jade let her eyes fall to where his finger was pointing at. Sure enough, the train was there. They had to run if they wanted to make it.

Zack took off in a sprint, dragging his sister behind. "We have to hurry!" He shouted over the sudden whistle of the train. It was departing.

The sound of train wheels pushing themselves against the track filled Jade's ears. They were in arm's length of the train, just a little more and then they would be off to Midgar.

He quickly grabbed one of the railings at the back off the train and swung himself on. Zack stood up and helped his sister on the train.

Once they were both on the train, Jade panted. She was tired from all the excitement and just wanted a good night's sleep. "Zack… can we go to sleep now?" She asked tiredly after she yawned.

Zack smiled and nodded, walking to the door of the train before sliding down onto the floor. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to sit there.

She was too tired to even bother to argue with Zack. She sat down next to her brother, rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. "Tomorrow brings forward a new day." Jade said with a lazy smile on her face. Her eyelids drooped and she yawned once more before falling asleep.

The jolt of the train stopping suddenly, awoke Jade. "What's going on?" She mumbled groggily before looking around at her surroundings. She was lying down on the last train car in a place where cars drove around and people littered the streets in hundreds.

"We're in Midgar!" Zack excitedly said. He looked around, admiring all the sights of the city. This was a change from the small town of Gongaga where the siblings came from.

The sound of her brother's voice caused her to look in that direction. She saw a lot of people of all ages and of different races. She didn't finish sightseeing since Zack pulled her right off the train as it was about to depart once more.

The first part of her body that made contact with the ground was her butt. "Owwwww." She groaned and stood up. Jade rubbed her sore butt, trying to make the pain go away. She glared at Zack who just rubbed the back of his raven hair and gave a sheepish smile along with an apology. "Sorry sis."

Jade continued to glare at her big brother. She couldn't stay mad at him for long and he knew that. She grunted. "Where do we join the SOLDIER program?" Jade looked at Zack with a face that said 'You better know where it is or else I will…'

Zack shivered at the face that she was making. He had been on the receiving end of that face before and did not want to go through that again. With a hand rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes wandered frantically around. Trying to find a sign, anything to point them in the direction of the SOLDIER program. His eyes landed on something. A tall building stood out from the rest. He had heard that the Shinra building is the biggest in Midgar and Shinra electric company was the one who founded SOLDIER.

Putting two and two together, Zack dragged his sister off in the direction of Shinra. She protested the entire way. Yelling and screaming bloody murder. This earned the siblings quite a lot of stares.

At last they reached the Shinra electric company. After running through traffic, almost being hit by some cars and knocking down more than twenty people on the way here, Jade was completely embarrassed. "Zack!" She was trying to catch her breath. Bracing her hands on her knees and putting her head down. "Why did you drag me, through the streets?!" She furiously yelled at him. "I almost got hit by three cars!"

Zack looked at his little sister while catching his breath. He had run through the streets as well and he dragged his sister along. "Well, at least we're at SOLDIER." He grinned, showing off his pearly whites before pointing at the towering building in front of them.

Her eyes gazed upon the towering structure. Nothing like this was ever seen in Gongaga. It was a backwater town. "This is the SOLDIER program building?" Awe and wonder was expressed on her face.

"Yep." Zack said proudly. He always wanted to be a SOLDIER, no… a hero. And that dream was going to come true. He was going to make it come true. Work harder then he ever had before, sweat until he could not longer sweat no more.

He cheekily grinned before grabbing his sister once more and dragging her into the skyscraper of a building.

Jade groaned as her brother once more decided to drag her around. This time, into the SOLDIER building.

'Zackary Fair, you suck.'

_**Remember, Reviews keep the story going. Plus, it gets faster updates from me :P 3 **_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_


	2. Training Day 1

_**Hello once again readers, as usual, I do not oqn final fantasy. All of that belongs to Square Enix. I do however own my OC Jade Fair.**_

_**Its been a while since i updated cuz i was just bored and didn't want to write. Hopefully i'll be able to write more later on.**_

_**Once again: READ, REVIEW and RATE!**_

The sound of moaning and the creaking of joints echoed throughout the hallway. It was group of men, plus one girl. They had just finished their initiation process of being an infantryman. Much to Jade's surprise, there was a level before SOLDIER 3rd class; infantryman. It sucked. All there was to an infantryman were guns, and they were treated like spare pieces. Most of them don't make it into SOLDIER and just get sent on missions with SOLDIERS. During those missions, they were usually killed.

As the group of half dead humans trudged through the hallways to their respected rooms, one stood out. A man with spiky raven hair and a goofy smile plastered on his face, showing no signs of disappearing anytime soon; Zack Fair.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" The individual cheered happily while the rest groaned and mumbled for him to shut up; his sister included. "Zack… for the love of all that is good in the world… shut up." Jade said as she dragged her aching body to her and Zack's shared room. She was lucky that she got paired up with her brother but it was even luckier that the SOLDIER program executives haven't found out she was a girl.

Though Jade was fourteen, she was a late bloomer. Her body hasn't filled in yet. Her hair was also cropped above the jaw line because of the summer heat. She could never stand it, too warm. Her parents decided to cut her hair to the jaw line every summer to prevent sweat from accumulating there and causing pore blockage. With all those factors combined, it was quite hard for anyone to tell she was a girl.

While Zack was talking about some nonsense, Jade felt someone poke her shoulder. She turned around to see a teen, not much older then Zack. The teen had brown hair framing his face with two tufts of hair hanging over his face. He whispered to Jade, "How can you stand that guy?" And gestured towards Zack who was prancing about and telling the entire world that he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

She gave a sympathetic smile to the teen. "He's my older brother; I've been dealing with him for the last fourteen years." His eyes widened at this new information and he looked at Zack, then back to Jade. "And you're still alive? What's your secret?" He joked and quietly laughed. Jade laughed with him, quietly as well.

"I dunno, I guess he has just grown on me and I learned to ignore him at times like this," She looked back at her brother fondly before turning her attention back to the teen. "I'm Jade." She said and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Kunsel, nice to meet you." He shook her hand, smiling. "And I wish you the best of luck of trying to deal with him." He stuck his thumb over his shoulder to point at Zack who was already going into the sibling's assigned rooms.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." She waved goodbye to Kunsel and walked into the shared room, locking the door. Her body was telling her to just lie on the bed but her brain wouldn't allow that, not until after a shower. "Dibs on the shower!" She called out and ran into the washroom.

"Oh come on!" She heard Zack call from the other side of the door as she locked it.

"That is so not fair!"

"You know I don't play fair!" She called out as she turned on the shower and undressed. The steam coming from the shower was already soothing her as she stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed her sore joints and muscles. A day of training for an elite military program really does tire out any person… except for Zack.

Sighing and wrapping a towel around her, Jade turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. The steam from the shower had fogged up the mirror, allowing minimal visibility. Jade shrugged at this minor inconvenience and dried herself off, slipping into her pyjamas afterwards.

"Your turn Zack." Jade said as she pointed to the vacant bathroom. Steam was pouring out of the bathroom and into the main room which basically had a small kitchen and a sofa. The bedrooms were separated to give some privacy.

Zack quickly ran into the bathroom but not before calling out a "Finally.", directed at his little sis.

Said little sis glanced at the clock to see how long she had actually been in the shower. Turns out, thirty minutes had passed since she stepped in. A small giggle of embarrassment came out of her mouth. Normally, she would take shorter showers but after a day in the SOLDIER army, she felt like lead.

She was too tired to do much else and knowing that there was going to be another day of endless training ahead of her, she just wanted to get some rest. She opened her bedroom door and went inside. "Night Zack!" She called over her shoulder as she shut the door.

Her eyes scanned the room. There wasn't much in it. Just a bed, windows, wood desk and a chair. The walls were snow white with very few smudges on it, almost like it had been cleaned recently. Shrugging at the room, she laid on her bed, putting an arm over her eyes. When she got enough gil and time, she would redecorate this room to her liking. Until then, she'll just have to live with it.

Jade snuggled under the covers of the blankets. They weren't that warm or comfortable but they would have to do. As an infantryman, the luxuries aren't that great. She breathed out a sigh of content. She finally had some time to sleep. To let her tired muscles rejuvenate overnight.

"Tomorrow's going to be a brand new day." She murmured to herself before falling asleep, dreaming of what's to come.

The sunlight pierced through the window and danced on Jade's face. Her eyes scrunched up in discomfort as she tried to block out the bright light by rolling to the side. Unknowingly to her, the bed was smaller then she was used to and she rolled right onto the cold hard ground.

Jade's eyes snapped open to the sound of a human hitting the ground; herself. It was only a few seconds later that her mind registered the pain coming from her face, more specifically, her nose.

"Shit!" She cursed in frustration. Her nose was in tremendous pain as a waterfall of red seeped out.

She quickly sat up, holding a hand over her nose to prevent the blood from dripping into the floor. Her eyes were scrunched up over the pain and she ran into the washroom. Opening her eyes and taking away her hand from her face, she saw the blood continuing to run down her face and off her chin, dripping into the sink.

It wasn't as bad as she thought but it was still pretty bad. It would take at least half an hour for her nose to stop bleeding. Jade sighed and leaned her head over the sink, trying to get the blood out of her nostrils faster. This was when a sleepy Zack walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked and rubbed his sleepy eyes, trying to rub the sleep out.

Jade looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "What does it look like? My head is bent over the sink at an odd angle and blood is gushing out of my nose." She retorts, annoyed.

After a few seconds or so, Zack snapped into the 'Overly protective brother' trance. His eyes dilated as he grabbed his hair, almost tugging them out of his scalp. "Oh my god! Are you hurt? Who did this to you?!" He screamed at her and ran around. In Jade's opinion, her brother looked like a headless chicken running around like that.

"Calm down, I'm fine. It's just a small nosebleed." She chuckled and looked down in the sink. There wasn't any blood coming from her nose anymore. Her nosebleed had finished… bleeding. She turned on the faucet and washed her face with the cool, crystal clear water.

Zack had finally calmed down and grabbed a few pieces toilet paper for her. He had been worried about his sister. It's sometimes still like when they were younger. Zack protecting her from anything that tried to hurt her. He knew it was different now and that she was perfectly capable of handling it herself but he still babied her. It was a hard habit to break.

"Hey Zack, finished worrying yet?" Jade asked with a smirk. When Zack was reminiscing about the good old days, she had finished washing her face, getting rid of the blood.

Zack looked at her and saw that she was fine. No blood on her face. "B-but, I-I, Huh?" He looked around confused. There was no sign that Jade had a bloody nose. No blood in the sink, faucet, mirror, walls, anything. After a while of looking around for any blood, he finally turned to Jade. "Did any of that happen?"

She pointed to a trash bin under the sink and Zack's eyes followed. There was some crumpled toilet paper pieces with fresh blood on them. "As you can see, that wasn't a dream." Jade smiled a teasing smile and looked at the digital clock.

Just as Zack was about to open his mouth to say something, Jade interrupted. "Besides, we have to start our training as an infantryman in thirty minutes." This caught Zack's attention. He quickly looked at the clock and back, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Then let's get our uniforms on and head down to eat!" He exclaimed and ran out of the washroom, getting on his uniform no doubt.

"I should do the same." Jade chuckled at her own little joke and ran out of the washroom to get her uniform on. The infantry man uniform consisted of a helmet that covers the eyes and anything above the nose, a dark blue shirt with shoulder guards and a belt that connects with two straps attached the shoulder guards. The rest was just a pair of navy blue pants, two knee guards, a pair of brown leather gloves and a pair of brown combat boots. It was incredibly hard to distinguish each infantryman apart from one another.

After Jade put on everything except for the helmet, she glared at it distastefully. She hated helmets, even when she was a kid. She always used to ride bikes and chocobos without helmets and nothing ever happened to her. But now, it was different. It was either wear the helmet and continue training to be SOLDIER or don't wear the helmet and get kicked out.

Obviously she chose to wear the helmet, no matter how much she hated it. Jade wasn't about to get kicked out of SOLDIER over a helmet. Just as she finished putting in her helmet, a voice rang out. "Jade, hurry it up!" Her brother hollered. She could just hear the eagerness in his voice.

"Alright, alright!" Jade called back and ran to where her brother was, dragging him out of their 'Apartment' and sprinting to one of the infantryman training rooms. Both of them burst through the doors. Luckily, they arrived a few minutes early so they had some time to talk and socialize with some of the other infantrymen.

"Oi! Jade!" An infantryman came up to where the siblings were. "Nice to see you again…alive and well." The man smiled from under the helmet but Jade saw it.

"Kunsel, nice to see you too." Jade greeted him and chuckled while Zack looked between the two, wondering who the person talking to his sister was. Jade saw this and decided to properly introduce the two. Hopefully they could become friends. "Zack, this is Kunsel, a friend I met yesterday. And Kunsel, this is Zack, my older brother."

The two men or 'Teens' stared at each other for the longest time, leaving Jade feeling a bit nervous at what their reactions were going to be. Hopefully they wouldn't kill or try to kill each other.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, another voice rang though the air. "Get in line." It was cold, hard and unforgiving; the voice of General Sephiroth.

The troops instantly formed a horizontal line, Jade, Zack and Kunsel included. All of them knew of Sephiroth's legacy. He would walk through oceans of blood, cutting down even the mightiest of opponents. They say he has never lost a battle or competition of anything. Sephiroth really was the ultimate SOLDIER.

His green cat like eyes scanned the infantrymen, giving them the chills. It was like he was daring them to speak or disobey him just with his eyes. All of a sudden, he started walking, staring at each infantryman before moving onto the next. When it finally got to Jade's turn, his gaze lingered on for a little while longer than the rest. For a second, she was afraid that he might have noticed that she was a girl but he just turned his back and walked to observe Zack.

After oberserving each of the troops individually, Sephiroth walked back up to the front of the men and one woman, started to inform them of the hardships of the SOLDIER program. "SOLDIER is an elite military program that only the most stable can survive, mentally and physically. We face death every day, not knowing if it's going to be our last day alive. We kill whoever we are assigned to kill. Failure is not an option, if you fail a mission it will go on your permanent record. If you fail twice, you are kicked out of SOLDIER, understand?"

A chorus of "Sir! Yes sir!" echoed through the training room. Everyone was determined to make it into the SOLDIER ranks for their own reasons. Whether it was to be famous and rich, to feed their families, a private goal, anything.

The corners of Sephiroth's lips turned upwards into a cruel smirk. By the end of today, more than half of them will leave. "Now, 200 laps around the Shinra building. Go!" He raised his voice at the last word. Many of the infantrymen had already started to run outside and around the building.

Jade let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and followed the others along with Zack and Kunsel. Little did she know today was going to be on of the most tiring in her life.

At around the 150th lap, the training group had significantly lowered in size, probably more than half. Zack, Jade and Kunsel where still running but they were incredibly tired. They knew that the Shinra building was large but running around it seemed like running around Midgar's perimeter.

"What…lap… is… it?" Jade asked breathlessly to which Kunsel replies "The… 151… lap." Both were struggling to catch their breath and run at the same time. Zack on the other hand… he was smiling and sweating like crazy. They weren't sure if it was an act or if he was actually having fun doing this crazy run. Not wasting their energy to ask Zack, the three continued to run with Zack running happily in first while Jade and Kunsel struggled to keep up with him.

"Slow down!"

The three entered breathlessly into the infantrymen training room. They were one of the first to finish the run and they were dead tired. Jade collapsed on her butt while Zack and Kunsel had their hands on their knees, hunched over and breathing heavily.

"Holy…crap." Jade gasped and laid on the cold ground. It was a refreshing feel to have something cool against her sweating skin. Even though it was unhygienic, she didn't care at the moment, all she wanted was the coolness of the floor. Sighing in relief, her eyes fluttered closed and didn't notice the man casting a long shadow in front of her.

"Stand up cadet." That voice sent chills up Jade's spine and she scrambled up to salute the authority figure, aka: General Sephiroth. "Sir! Yes sir!"

Sephiroth looked at Jade, scanning her, circling her like a hawk. After a long moment of silence, the general finally spoke. "What is your name cadet?"

Jade gulped and replied shakily "Jade Fair, Sir!"

The silver demon of Wutai smirked. It wasn't friendly or anything, it was terrifying. That smirk conveyed silent words clearly stating that if you mess this up, you are screwed. "Well then Jade why did you sit on the ground when clearly the training session isn't over and it's not break time?" He didn't give time for her to answer and just continued with "150 push ups as punishment."

She hesitated for a second but she knew she had to do the push ups. No pain, no gain and SOLDIER had a lot of pain.

Sephiroth saw the hesitation in her eyes but didn't say anything out loud but, in his mind, he was scheming. Hesitation had no place in SOLDIER. We do as we are told and kill who we are assigned. We don't make decisions, we just battle and kill.

'At last!' Jade thought as she finished the 150th push up. Her arms were shaking from the strain and beads of sweat dripped off her face. Her body and mind were exhausted from the physical and mental strain- courtesy of Sephiroth- as she pulled herself up onto her feet.

Sephiroth nodded his head and went to go stand in front of the cadets that piled in after the run. They were exhausted but this was the first test. The test of endurance. It separated the men who had high endurance levels with the ones who have lower endurance levels. SOLDIERS needed to have high endurance during battles.

Jade quickly joined the cadets despite her muscles screaming at her to lie down. She quickly glanced at their group. More than half the people had fallen and the people who were here, was just like her. They each completed 200 laps minus the 150 push ups the general made her do.

"Pair up; you are going to be sparring against one another." The general's voice disturbed her train of thought as she looked around for a partner. It was shocking that everyone was paired up already; even more shocking that her brother and Kunsel paired up together. Apparently, while she was busy doing push ups, they talked and bonded. Now it was like they were best friends forever.

Jade looked around the room, not a single person was without a partner except for herself. It was embarrassing having over 50 pairs of eyes staring at you. 'This day can't get any worse.' She miserably thought until she caught Sephiroth looking her way. "Fair, you're with me."

At this sentence, Jade's mouth fell open along with the jaws of many infantrymen. 'Did I just…?' The sentence fell short in her head as the voice of the commander told her to hurry it up. Sephiroth was not a patient man.

Gulping, she quickly walked to the general's side, waiting for him to talk about the lesson. "We are learning the basics of hand to hand combat today." After that sentence, Jade tuned him out. He wasn't explaining something important or so she thought.

"Get moving." He commanded and the group of cadets started sparring, using various blocks, kicks and punches to try and knock their partner to the ground. It was interesting to watch until something leather, black and silver blocked her view. Jade looked up, since the general was taller than her by at least a head. He looked at her with a stoic face and said very blandly "Hit me."

"Sir?" Jade asked with uncertainty in her voice. Injuring a commanding officer could get her kicked out.

"Hit me." It was an order, not a request. She had no choice but to hit him. Forming her hand into a fist she swung it at Sephiroth. One minute, she was standing on her own two feet and the next, her face was planted on the ground with her throwing arm bent backwards, not enough to break but enough to cause a large amount of pain. A howl of pain came out of her mouth, capturing the attention of the cadets.

"This is called the Vice grip. I can easily kill him by stepping on his head." Sephiroth lifted a foot and placed it on Jade's head, putting pressure on it. For a second she though he was going to kill her. "Or breaking his neck, whichever one you prefer doing. The latter is cleaner." He let go of Jade's arm, allowing it to relax back to the normal state.

Jade winced as she tried to move. It was hard but she managed to stand up without falling. She massaged the arm that the general had almost snapped in half. Suddenly, she realised that the general wasn't able to tell that she was a girl. He still considered her as a boy.

As soon as she stood up, the general handed her a sword. "Now, one on one swordplay." He said in monotone and slid Masamune out of its sheath. The seven foot long katana known to slash apart and rip open enemy flesh was pointing directly at Jade. She was petrified. No one with the exception of the firsts, have survived a fight with Sephiroth.

'I'm going to die…I'm literally going to die!' She shook her head at the thought of that sword impaling her, ending her life just like that.

Jade quickly shook those negative thoughts away and held up her sword. It felt like she was holding up a ton of lead. The training sword was incredibly heavy in her hands. Without any warning Sephiroth attacked and Jade got thrown into the wall by the sheer force of Masamune colliding with the training sword.

'This is going to be a long day.' Jade thought before jumping back into sword combat with the general.

After intense training in hand to hand combat, swordplay, guns and a bunch of other weapons, Jade felt like she was going to die. During one sparing session with Sephiroth, he had taken it way too far and gave her a nasty cut down her left arm. The cut itself wasn't very deep but it extended from her shoulder all the way down to her wrist and it hurt like hell.

Soon after that little incident, the general told her to sit out for a while and soon, the training session was over. After all the cadets left, Sephiroth actually apologized to her and told her to get that cut mended. Imagine that, the great Sephiroth, the silver demon of Wutai, actually expressed concern. He did have a human side to him but just didn't show it often.

Jade was now at the Shinra infirmary, getting her cut stitched up. "Ow! Watch it!" She exclaimed at the surgeon who was sewing up her arm. The surgeon just gave her a nasty glare before pulling on the thread really hard, making Jade hiss out in pain. Giving her another glare, the surgeon went back to fixing her arm.

"Finished." As soon as Jade heard that word she ran out of the infirmary. She could not take another second of that snobby surgeon who pulled at the thread each time she made a remark of pain. Looking down at her arm, she saw that it was wrapped in bandages from her shoulder to wrist. Hopefully they were waterproof.

Making her way to the infantrymen apartments, she unlocked the door to her and her brother Zack's room only to find… Zack and Kunsel playing Go-Fish. It wasn't so much of a shock they were playing Go- Fish, it was that they were playing without her and were so in-tune with the game that they didn't notice her come in.

Smirking to herself, she walked into the apartment and slammed the door shut, causing Zack and Kunsel to jump 5 feet into the air. "Geez Jade, why did you do that?!" They yelled in unison.

"You were playing without me!" Was her reply as she sat down with the guys. She snatched the cards out of their hands and shuffled them along with the cards in the deck, then dealing them out while putting the deck back into the center of the circle.

"Alright, who goes first?"

After 2 hours of playing Go- Fish non stop, Jade finally gave in. She was tired and needed to change the bandages on her arm. Bidding good night to her friend and brother, Jade quickly stepped into the shower. The warm water was relaxing to say the least but she was careful to not let any water get near her stitches.

When she came out of the bathroom, she was dressed in her pyjamas with consisted of a pair of sleeping pants with little chocobos adorning it along with a form hugging T shirt that had a giant golden chocobo printed on. To her surprise, Kunsel and Zack were still playing Go- Fish. Don't these guys ever sleep?

Her slightly wet hair clung to her face, giving her a more feminine appearance while her T shirt clung onto the little curves she possessed. The two factors combined and even an idiot could see that she was a female.

"Night guys." She yawned and drowsily walked to her room. Both males looked up from their cards to bid her a goodnight but Kunsel's gaze lasted longer.

"Night Jade." Zack said before going back to staring intently at his cards. Kunsel on the other hand had his brows furrowed, like he had to solve something. "Jade…" He hesitated mostly because if his hunch was wrong, then he would be in deep trouble. "Are you a girl?"

Hearing this, Jade swiftly turned around "Yeah." and walked into her room, shutting the door and plopping onto her bed. She heard her brother and Kunsel discuss her gender. She was cool about it. Many times people mistaken her for a boy and she was quite used to it.

Burying her head into her pillow, she listened to the voices of the two males outside, their voices lulling her into dreamland.

**_Geez, it took me forever to finish this. It has to be at least 4000 words right?_**

**_REVIEW! _**


	3. Training Day 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own crisis core or final fantasy. They belong to square enix. All I own is my OC Jade Fair.**_

_**Hopefully you guys like this chappy :P and remember the three R's**_

_**Read, Rate and Review ^.^ **_

Another day, another world of pain. It was worse today since Jade's wound didn't heal yet. The vertical slice down her arm courtesy of Sephiroth has yet to disappear.

Sighing, Jade re-bandaged her arm. The bandages that she wore overnight had some blood on them so it was time to change them. She threw the old bandages away and applied new ones before putting on her infantrymen uniform.

Walking out of her room, she noticed Zack packing up the cards from yesterday. "Hey Zack, what did you and Kunsel talk about after I went to bed?"

He looked up from counting the cards and sighed. "Well… he kinda knows that you're a girl now but, he promised not to tell anyone." Zack assured her as he put the cards back into the package. "We can trust him besides… who else can play Go-Fish for five hours straight with me and not loose their mind?" He grinned cheekily.

Chuckling, Jade thought about that for a while. The only person besides Kunsel was herself. "Well, I played Go-Fish, Slap Jacks, Crazy Eights, War and a bunch of other games with you and I didn't loose my mind."

Zack stuck his tongue out at her in a playful manner. "No fair, family doesn't count."

"Oh shut up." Jade tauntingly replied as she threw his helmet to him. "Now, we've got to hurry, there are only 15 more minutes before training starts."

Putting on her helmet and fastening one of the many latches it had, Jade quickly stuffed her feet into a pair of combat boots before telling Zack to hurry his lazy butt up.

After her brother finished whatever he was doing, the siblings raced down to the training room, pushing and shoving one another to make it there first.

"Move!"

"No you move!"

This little pushing and shoving match ended when they burst through the training room doors late. Multiple eyes stared at them from under the helmets of the infantrymen but the stare that was most noticeable was from the man at the front of the training room; 1st Class SOLDIER, Angeal Hewley.

"State your names." The first commanded, not amused. The siblings were in a lot of trouble.

Gulping, Zack said his name first "Zack Fair" before elbowing his sister in the ribs, silently telling her to do the same. "Jade Fair, sir!" She saluted.

Angeal had a looked of recognition on his face. "Siblings?" He inquired. The last name 'Fair' was quite common around Midgar. He knew it wasn't polite to pry about this information but he was merely curious. He had been an only child growing up and had always wanted a sibling.

"Yes sir!" The siblings said in unison before the first directed them to the end of the line. Over half the infantrymen left because they couldn't take general Sephiroth's training anymore.

Jade craned her head around to see the infantrymen that lasted after Sephiroth's training. Only Kunsel and Zack stood out to her since they were the only ones, besides the 1st class that she met. Looking at Kunsel, she gave him thumbs up before turning her attention back to the first.

"One word of advice; no, an order," Angeal lifted the giant, heavy sword off his back and put it against his forehead. "Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams…and honour."

Those words would remain in Jade's mind for as long as she lived.

After Angeal put his sword back, a grin spread from his face. "I'm sure Sephiroth worked you to the bone yesterday?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" Came the chorused reply. Jade unconsciously rubbed her arm where Masamune sliced open her flesh.

"Well then…" He trailed off before pressing a switch making a wall of the training room flip, exposing the training weaponry. It was mostly consisted of swords but there were guns, gunblades, rifles, materia, throwing knives and more. "Choose a weapon and a partner and we shall get started.

Jade quickly walked to Kunsel's side, not wanting to be another first's sparring partner. She was still sore from the sparring session with Sephiroth yesterday. Since there were an odd number of people, someone would have to spar with the first. Looking around, she saw everyone else had partnered up except… Zack. Oh revenge was sweet. She couldn't wait until Zack got a taste of what it was like to get smashed down by a first class.

Smiling, she dragged Kunsel to the weapons wall. There were so many that it was incredibly hard to choose. At long last Jade chose a package of throwing knives while Kunsel chose a training sword. They walked back to their part of the training room and waited until Angeal gave the signal.

"Begin!"

And with that, all chaos broke loose. Knives were thrown everywhere and embedded into the walls, floors and some of the cadets. Swords clashed against one another, letting a shower of sparks fly. Bullets pierced through the air, whistling as they went by. Luckily, no one got hit with those. If they did, they would probably be sent to the infirmary or die.

Jade focused her attention on Kunsel. She readied her throwing knives in each hand. Though she had never used them in her life, she'd watched tons of people throw them. It was stand, aim and then with the flick of the wrist; throw.

Turns out… it wasn't that easy. The minute the knives left Jade's hand, they flew everywhere, embedding themselves in walls, floors and the vest of one unlucky cadet. Giggling in embarrassment, she shouted a sorry to the poor cadet before looking back at Kunsel. "Let me just get another weapon." She smiled awkwardly and ran to the weapons wall, grabbing the closet thing she could find before running back to him.

The weapon she chose was a training sword, the same as Kunsel. "Alright, now we're even." She smirked and got into the proper stance.

"Bring it; I know how to use a sword." Kunsel smiled and charged at her. He swung the sword at her midsection, intending to cut her in half.

Anticipating the move, Jade quickly jumped back a few steps so that the sword could only graze the training uniform.

Kunsel just smirked and motioned for her to come to him. They both had their strong and weak points. Jade's small frame lets her move around quite fast and combined with her excellent reflexes, almost nothing could hit her. Kunsel was strong so if he ever caught her with his sword, he could easily push her down. This was a pretty fair fight but then again, who said fighting had to be fair?

Jade was confused for a second but ran at him, holding her sword but not yet swinging. She wanted to wait for the correct moment. Suddenly, she was flying back and out of breath. Kunsel had apparently kicked her in the ribs when she got close.

Clutching her side, she growled. It was a low and deep growl, like the sound of an angry lioness. "You're gunna pay for that." She hissed out and ran at him again, bringing down her blade. Kunsel deflected it with his and metal sparks appeared. Before Kunsel could recover from it, Jade swiftly kicked him in the crotch, officially ending the match.

As Kunsel writhed in pain on the floor, he gasped out, "That's playing dirty!" Jade just shrugged and offered him a hand. "Meh, I don't like playing by the rules now up."

Pulling Kunsel to his feet, she noticed that most of the infantrymen's heads were looking at the fight between her brother and the first. Their fight looked mesmerizing. Every twist, block and turn looked rehearsed like that of a good play. Jade did not know how good her brother was. Sure they spared a few times but it felt like Zack was holding back but now, his true talent was revealed. Though there were a few hits on him, he was still fighting. It had already gone on for many minutes now.

"I did not think your brother could be that…good." Kunsel said in shock beside her. She just nodded in response and continued to watch the fight that is until the buzzer sounded. It alerted them that training was over.

Zack sighed in relief as the buzzer rang. He was dead tired and fell on his butt, lying on the cool floor of the training room. Angeal wiped a drop of sweat from his brow before putting his sword back on his back and extending a hand to Zack.

Jade watched the exchange silently and waited until the two males were finished talking. As Angeal told the rest of the cadets that today's training was over, Zack bounded over to Jade and Kunsel. "Did you see me? I was all…" After that sentence, he just made up a few sounds of describe how awesome the match was.

When Angeal dismissed the group, Zack continued to ramble on about how awesome the match was. It was fun listening to it at first but after 20 minutes of rambling on about the same thing, it was bloody torture.

"Did I tell you about?"

"Yes!"

"How about?"

"Yes!"

"Or maybe the?"

"YES! The answer is always going to be yes! You've rambled on for a good twenty or so minutes about how cool the fight was!" Jade shouted as she quickly lost her temper.

Zack was hurt so what better way to retaliate then with his infamous puppy dog eyes?

"No, I'm not falling for that again!" Jade said stubbornly and closed her eyes. She was always a sucker for the eyes, especially Zack's. They were just the cutest, most adorable thing any human will ever see.

"But Jaaaaade!" Zack whined. "Forgive me?" Jade slowly opened one of her eyes; big mistake. As if his eyes couldn't get any wider or cuter, they did. She grumbled under her breath about one day being immune to those eyes. With a deep sigh, she turned to him. "Fine, you're forgiven."

"Yay!" Zack yelled quite happily and bear hugged his sister. "Choking, choking, need air!" She managed to get out before Zack released her. "Heh, sorry."

"It's alright." She assured before something red caught her eye; her arm. The cut from Masamune still wasn't fully healed and the training combined with Zack's bear hug must have re-opened it. "Urg, well I have to get this fixed." She gestured to her arm. The blood was seeping through the bandages.

A clock was mounted in the hallway, reading 5: 27 PM. It was almost time for dinner. "Tell you what, after I get this re bandaged, meet you at the cafeteria so we can get some food."

Zack agreed to this before running down the hallway shouting back, "See you at dinner!" Where he was going; probably to make some friends, cause some havoc, the usual. Jade just shook her head lightly, wondering were he got all his energy from before heading down the hallway to re-bandage her wound.

"What. The. Hell?"

There was some weird greenish brown mushy stuff on the three friend's plates. Being the brave one Jade poked it with her fork. The thing sprung back after the fork was lifted. "Not to freak anyone out but I think this 'Thing' just moved… by itself." She put emphasis on thing. What kind of food moves by itself?

Zack looked sick to his stomach while Kunsel turned a funny shade of green. Jade had to keep herself from throwing up once she saw what looked like a long strand of hair in her food. She looked around and saw the other infantrymen eating the thing. "I think I'm gunna be sick." She grumbled and slapped a hand over her mouth when she felt bile rise up in her throat. Making a rumbling sound at the back of her throat, Jade quickly ran outside the cafeteria and threw up in a nearby garbage can.

Zack and Kunsel came out running after her. They too were holding their mouths, looking for a garbage can. In the end, all three of them were leaning over the waste basket as if it were salvation.

Jade wiped her lips on the sleeve of her uniform. She did not care if she had vomit on the uniform, all she wanted was to brush her teeth and get some real food. "I am never going into that cafeteria again!" She yelled loud enough for the people in Wutai to hear and then began pacing around. "There has to be some sort of decent food around here." Then, Jade remembered about a little fast food joint they passed as Zack and she came into the Shinra building.

"Zack, remember the fast food place we passed just a block or two from here?" Jade looked over to see her brother empty the last of his stomach contents. The smell alone was enough to make someone hurl.

"Yeah…" Zack answered weakly as the rest of his stomach was emptied out.

"Why don't we go there? It'll be a chance for the three of us to get some decent food."

Kunsel and Zack looked at each other and nodded. "Alright." They answered in unison. "But after we wash out our mouths."

Jade chuckled at their last remark and nodded. "Good plan. Kunsel, you can come to mine and Zack's apartment and since you two are still throwing up, I guess I get the bathroom first." Zack's eyes widened as she laughed triumphantly before sprinting down the hallway to their apartment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jade could hear Zack's scream echoing through the hallway. The 'O' sound seemed to never end. Chuckling to herself, she quickly unlocked the door to the apartment before going into the bath room to get her teeth brushed and some mouthwash.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, her teeth were perfectly cleaned and she couldn't smell any acidy smell. When she looked at the digital clock, she quickly changed out of her Shinra uniform and into some baggy jeans and a large T-shirt.

'Odd, they should have been here by now.' Jade thought but then again, she was always the washroom hog at home. 'Zack probably went with Kunsel.' Shrugging, Jade quickly locked the apartment door before running to the first floor. Sure enough, Zack and Kunsel were waiting there, talking about training. "Alright! Lets get some actual food!" Jade chirped happily as she dragged both of them to the fast food place.

Turns out it was a burger joint and a tasty looking one at that. "Um Jade… your drooling." Kunsel quickly pointed out. She quickly snapped out of the heavenly food trance and wiped the drool away.

"Come on! Lets go!"

After eating three burgers, three drinks, a massive amount of fries, twenty four pieces of deep fried chicken, the three friends were finally full. After paying the bill, they walked out of the burger joint, laughing and burping to their heart's content. "Ah, that was the best meal in ages!" Jade burped as the soft drink bubbles came out of her mouth in a loud BUUURRRRP.

"Ditto that." Kunsel pumped his fist in the air happily as he let out a burp as well. A rather loud one too.

Zack smirked and chugged down his soft drink. He was going to win the best burping competition. After a few seconds, his stomach started rumbling. Jade and Kunsel both looked his way, eyes wide.

"Zack, you did not just chug down the rest of your drink?" Kunsel asked with a fearful look in his eyes. All Zack did was nod as a reply. The bubbles were coming up into his throat for a loud burp. Jade and Kunsel waited in fear and anticipation for the burp to happen, then suddenly

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

A loud and thunderous burp echoed through the block. Some of the citizens looked at the trio with distaste shown on their faces. Other younger folk cheered Zack on for burping so loud.

Kunsel and Jade burst out into laughter and clapped Zack on his back. "Good job buddy/bro."

It was already quite dark outside and Jade felt herself beginning to grow tired. "Hey guys, I'm a bit tired right now. I think I'm going to sleep, night." She hugged her brother goodnight and hugged Kunsel who was a bit hesitant at first, goodnight as well.

Yawning, she dragged her half asleep body through the hallways only to bump into someone. A rather tall someone with ankle length silver hair and a giant sword at his side.

"General Sephiroth!" She saluted and stood up straight, all sleepiness from her body erased. Sephiroth just looked at her with his cat like eyes. "At ease."

Jade relaxed a bit but still kept her composer. She had just bumped into Sephiroth; Zack would be so thrilled when he hears this.

"You're the one that Masamune cut." He stated as his eyes traveled to her bandaged arm. Jade nodded and looked at her arm, not wanting to meet his eyes. It was like they were staring into your soul.

"I am sorry." Jade looked up at him, meeting his eyes. This was the second time he apologized. It made him seem more… human. Much unlike how the they put him to be, the silver demon of Wutai, destroying countless of countries. They were most likely true but this was a side that only twice in her life had she seen.

"It's alright, after all it was just an accident." She said happily. "It should heal within a week or two."

Sephiroth was taken aback by her comment. People besides Angeal and Genesis never strike up a conversation with him by their free will. Maybe he could have another friend. "Jade Fair correct?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Um yes, I was the one that did 150 more push ups than the rest." She chuckled a bit. Push ups were fun from time to time but after that workout, she never wanted to do another push up for as long as she lived.

Sephiroth just nodded and they stood in akward silence. He really needed to improve on his social skills. In the end, Jade broke the silence with a yawn. She was getting incredibly tired by the minute. "Sephiroth, it was really nice to meet you. Maybe we could talk again?" She asked and extended her hand out for him to shake.

Sephiroth nodded and grasped her hand in his, shaking it. "Until we meet again Jade." And he walked down the hallway, leaving Jade alone with her thoughts. 'I gotta tell Zack!' She raced to her shared apartment but didn't find Zack. He was probably still hanging out with Kunsel.

Shrugging, she took a shower. After a long day of training, she just wanted to go to sleep. Curling up in her bed, she turned off the lamp by her nightstand and wrapped herself in the blankets. Jade was snugger than a bug snuggled in a rug. With pleasant thoughts in mind, the tired girl soon fell asleep, dreaming of the adventures tomorrow.

_**Well, that was chapter 3. Little hints are being dropped off. Hopefully you can pick up on them :) Have a great day and until next time my awesome readers. Cheers ^.^**_

_**Storm Caleum**_


	4. Training Day 3

**This took me forever to do, mostly cuz of school and also cuz I'm a bit lazy. But the next chapter should be longer than this one hopefully. *crosses fingers* **

**Remember the three R's**

**Rate**

**Review **

**and Remember **

'Today should be the last day of training.' Jade thought as she waited along with the other cadets for their commanding officer to arrive. For the past two days, they have been trained by the firsts: Sephiroth and Angeal. There were only three 1st class SOLDIERS in Shinra so once today's training was over, the remaining cadets should become SOLDIER 3rd class. Then again, this was all theoretical.

As Jade was lost in her thoughts of finally becoming a SOLDIER; even if it was a third class, a sudden voice rang through the training room. It seemed to come from everywhere but there wasn't a figure to be seen.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky." A red clad figure stepped out from the shadows and all attention was turned on him as he walked to the front of the cadets. "Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." His eyes opened to reveal sapphire hues that scanned the trainees.

"I'm sure you've all heard of me so I'll skip the introductions. This is your last training day and there is a test you have to pass tomorrow to get into SOLDIER."

Jade knew almost immediately who this person was. The crimson overcoat, cocky attitude and quoting LOVELESS gave him away. This was the Crimson commander: Genesis Rhapsodos. He had auburn hair about chin length that kinda looked like a girl's haircut. Then again, she couldn't really speak on that subject; she had a boy's haircut herself.

"Today you will learn about materia and how to infuse that with a weapon." The commander pride fully said before giving the cadets a live demonstration. He pulled out a weird looking red sword with what looked like little veins in it. "I have mastered Firaga, the ultimate level of fire materia." Genesis smirked cockily as he raised his sword with eyes closed in concentration. His left hand touched the blade and slid across it.

To the cadet's amazement, the blade glowed red and the weird veins in the sword lit up. It was a sight to behold as the commander leapt into the air, slashing his sword to the right and fireballs appeared from the weapon. When the man landed, he clenched his left hand into a fist and the fireballs returned to him. Some of them just floating around his arm like obedient little chocobo's following their mother.

"A fully mastered materia can do almost anything." The commander stated as he walked over to a box of beginner materia for all the main elements: earth, water, fire, air.

"Each of you will receive a beginner materia and pair up with another cadet, if there is an uneven amount then that person will spar with me." Genesis said bored. A 1st class SOLDIER who mastered fire materia against a rookie who probably had no idea what he was doing. It even sounded incredibly boring.

Zack and Jade looked at each other and nodded. It was as if a silent conversation stirred up in their minds. They each had already sparred with a first. Jade sparred with Sephiroth and got a nasty gash down her arm while Zack fought Angeal and came out relatively unscathed. Now it was Kunsel's turn to spar with a first.

The siblings quickly made their way towards one another, being partners. All the other cadets were already partnered up except Kunsel. He was the unlucky one who had to spar with a first but then again, they've been there and done that already.

As Kunsel looked for someone to spar with, Zack and Jade gave little waves of their hands, almost as if they were telling him 'Haha! You're sparring with the commander.' It was quite funny for those who got their little inside joke.

"Well, it seems we have an odd number of cadets. You," The commander pointed at Kunsel. "Are going to spar with me."

Kunsel's form stood rigid. He looked like he paled but it was impossible to be certain unless his helmet was off. Though he outright looked like he wanted to refuse but how could he if he wanted to make it into SOLDIER? "Yes sir."

Genesis smirked and walked over to the box containing materia and threw them to each person in the room. He didn't really care if they get smashed or not. The company could always buy/ make new ones and him being a 1st class SOLDIER, he would not get into trouble for doing almost… anything.

Jade and Zack both caught one and brought the materia closer to look at what type it was. Judging by the color, Jade had an air materia while Zack got an earth materia. "Any idea how this thing works?" Jade whispered over to her brother who just shrugged. "I think you just push it into your arm."

"That sounds… incredibly painful." Jade stated bluntly as she looked at the faintly glowing orb. It looked quite beautiful on it's own but why would anyone want to push that into their arm was beyond her.

Just then, the commander spoke up. "The knowledge and wisdom of the ancients is held in materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and Planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet calling upon magic… or so they say."

"Most of you haven't seen materia in your lives before, much less how to use it." Genesis said with a smirk as he picked up a beginner materia from the box to demonstrate how to use it. "Just push it into your arm and each time you use it, your mind will send and receive shockwaves from the materia, telling it what to do." The materia gave off a bright glow as it sunk into the commander's arm, continuing to glow even after it was inside.

"After the initial shock is over, you should be able to use materia to your advantage." He demonstrated as the air inside the training room became less dense, making it difficult to breathe.

Jade clawed at her throat, trying to be able to breathe. "…Can't… breathe!" She gasped out and soon the commander returned the air back to its regular density. The cadets all took in heaping helpings of air, inflating their lungs with sweet oxygen.

"That was painful!" Zack gasped out and then looked at the air materia in Jade's hand. "Please say you aren't going to do that." He pleaded.

She gave him a look that clearly had a message. 'Are you some kind of moron?' "Last time I used magic was when I was four and you were six… I almost caused the house to burn down…" Jade hung her head at the embarrassing memory. It wasn't her fault that Zack came home with a red glowing orb and set it on the coffee table where she could grasp it.

The commander ignored the cadets' attempt at breathing and continued to talk. "Start sparring." He said to the majority of the cadets besides Kunsel whom he ordered to follow him to the center of the training room. So the crimson commander loves the spotlight, no matter where or when it is.

"Well..." Jade said with uncertainty laced in her voice as she pushed the air materia into her arm. It tingled a bit as it entered her flesh but otherwise, it felt pretty normal. "Hey Zack, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Zack replied. The siblings had a bit of problems when it came to using materia. In other words, they sucked at it.

Jade quickly summoned up a gust of wind to lift her into the air. If she could get far enough from the ground, then Zack's attacks would have no effect on her or that's what she thought. Unfortunately, she only floated a few inches in the air and for only a few seconds before she came crashing down onto the floor.

Rubbing her sore butt, Jade quickly stood up. "I'm fine." She quickly said for she knew Zack would be laughing at her on the outside but on the inside, he would be a bit worried about her health. "Now let's really do this!" The young trainee said with fire dancing in her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind and focused on the materia in her arm. A crystallized piece of mako made by Shinra scientists. Projecting an image of the materia releasing the west winds in her mind, Jade quickly felt the tips of her hair move. Then her clothes ruffled a bit. It was working! The spell was actually working!

She opened her eyes to see… Zack. He was perfectly fine. It was as if the spell didn't affect him at all. Clenching her hands out of sheer frustration, Jade thought, 'Screw materia.' And charged at her brother, aiming a straight punch to his face.

A hand blocked it. "Hehe too slow!" A gleeful Zack said before kicking out her feet from under her.

Jade fell on her stomach, allowing her every so cocky brother to sit on her back. She struggled to throw him off but he was too heavy. 'He shouldn't be this heavy but then again…' She thought of the times when Zack could just swallow a meal made for four people in one sitting.

"Give up?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Never!" She shouted in retaliation and continued to struggle. Shutting her eyes, she imagined the materia leaving her arm and nestling into the palm of her hand. A strange feeling came over her as something cold came in contact with her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw the air materia. This gave her an amazing plan to defeat Zack.

"Can't b-breathe!" She rasped out. This was one of the only ways to get Zack off her whether it be him crushing her in a bear hug or sitting on her. The trick worked and Zack quickly stood up. This was her chance.

Quickly seizing the materia in one hand, Jade brought that hand down onto Zack's head… multiple times.

Zack was frozen in shock as his little sister kept bouncing the materia off his head. It didn't hurt much; the feeling was just weird and plain childish. "Jade… what are you doing?" He deadpanned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And don't deadpan me; I'm the only one who can deadpan."

The older sibling just shook his head and proceeded to wait until his sister got tuckered out. While he waited a few flashes of blue and red occurred, capturing his attention. It was Kunsel and the commander fighting errr…more like Kunsel having the stuffing beaten out of him while Genesis shot row after row of fireballs without even breaking a sweat.

The flashes of light that caught Zack's eye also caught Jade's eyes. It was quite a sight to behold since neither she nor Zack had seen a materia user so powerful. "Wow, I never knew materia could be used so… gracefully." She said in awe as Genesis unleashed another wave of fire but this time, it was in the shape of something. Perhaps a large feline pouncing onto its prey.

"Poor Kunsel." Zack sadly said and shook his head. By the time the commander was done with him, he would be worse than a burnt crumb of bread.

"Agreed."

Soon after Genesis got bored with torturing Kunsel, he examined the other cadets to see there progress. "You two, why aren't you doing anything?" The crimson commander raised an eyebrow at the siblings who looked at each other, deciding which one would say the truth to Genesis.

"We have already finished fighting with materia sir." Jade said in the bravest tone she could muster. This just made the commander even more sceptical.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed to an empty spot in the middle of the training room. "Then let's see how good you are."

The siblings gulped and went to the spot, pressing the materia into their arms and preparing to fight.

To Genesis's surprise, they weren't as bad as he thought. They were much, much worse; crashing into the ceiling, floor, walls, and even another cadet. Not to mention they tore up the section that they were fighting in and the one using air materia "Accidentally," lowered the air pressure, making some of the cadets pass out. Bottom line, it was a disaster.

"You two! Get out of the training room right now! You will never make it into SOLDIER!" The commander snarled out as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the siblings.

As they ran out of the training room, Zack looked back at Genesis one more time seeing a furious face; a face that said 'you can't do anything right, you're a disgrace to the name SOLDIER.' This caused a scowl to form on Zack's own face, a sight rarely seen.

"Zack? Hello, earth to Zack?" The younger sibling tried getting his attention. When he turned to her with a scowl on his face, Jade immediately froze. She had only seen this look a few times before. Most of those times ended up with the offender getting beaten to a pulp.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone.

Zack saw the look on his sister's face and immediately calmed down. He didn't want Jade to think the face was meant for her. It was meant for Genesis. "…Yeah, I'm fine."

Desperate to change the subject, Jade racked her mind for something to say. "So… That first class is an asshole." She said bluntly.

This caused Zack to burst out in a fit of laughter. "I can't agree with you more!" He wiped away the tears caused by laughter. When he finally calmed down, he turned to Jade. "No matter what a stupid 1st class SOLDIER says, we are going to make it and we will do so with pride."

"Yeah!" Jade said confidently as she pumped her fist into the air. She and Zack headed back to their apartment to get ready for tomorrow's big test. No matter what anyone said, they will reach their dream of becoming a SOLDIER. The last thought Jade had before entering the apartment was:

'Genesis Rhapsodos can go eat chocobo shit.'

**Now we can see why the relationship between Zack and Genesis is so unstable and why they hate/ dislike one another :P Personally, I loved writing this chapter ^.^**

**Well, that took very long... stupid school -_- I mean, who teaches Grade 10's how to convert binary to decimal and decimal to binary in the first 3 days of school?! But anyways, I'm still gunna update and write but just not as often cuz of school. I'll try my hardest to update at least once a month though it may be too long for some of you XD**

**You guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews and everything else. :) 3**

**Storm Caleum**


	5. The Final Test

**Okies, I have finished this chapter and I honestly liked how it turned out. It didn't really focus on Jade too much and mostly focuses on Angeal, Zack and Kunsel...LET THE MINORS RULE THIS CHAPTER! XD**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its stuff (But it would be awesome if I did :P)**

**And remember the three R's**

**Read, Rate and Review**

Today was the final test. The test to see if we would make it into SOLDIER. The cadets along with the one 1st class would go invade Wutai land and attack their troops. Whoever came out alive and is able to deal with the shock of war, would be promoted to SOLDIER 3rd class.

Jade bit her lip nervously as she, Zack and Kunsel boarded the helicopter with nothing but their uniform and guns. None of them wanted to die but they all wanted to make SOLDIER. If they died now then their training and their lives was a waste of time.

Sitting down as the copter took off, the three sat next to one another, seeking small bits of comfort.

"Zack, Kunsel… I hope we don't die." Jade finally spit out.

"…Don't worry, we won't die. I'll promise you that." Zack said seriously and looked out the window. They were coming close to Wutai territory now and the fight was starting.

"Promise?"

"We both promise." Zack and Kunsel said. They didn't want to die either but Jade… you could say she's the baby of the group. She was younger than both of them plus, she gets hurt really easily. They would protect her, even if she refused. That's what a family does for one another.

The first class SOLDIER Angeal, stepped to the front of the helicopter, his form commanding the attention of the cadets. "This is your final test. If you survive, you will become an honourable member of SOLDIER." The cadets murmured among themselves excitedly. Many of them were too overconfident and that would lead to their downfall.

Before they could say much else, Angeal continued. "You will be dropped off a few miles from Wutai. There you will set up camp, gather all your supplies and be sent off to eliminate the Wutai troops. Clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The cadets, including the trio shouted in unison. Their mission was clear. Eliminate as many Wutai troops as they can and not get killed themselves.

Jade gulped and looked out one of the windows. The helicopter was descending and Angeal pulled open the copter door, shouting over the rush of air for everyone to jump out.

The first thought that came to Jade's mind was 'ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!' but once she realised everyone, including her brother and Kunsel were lining up with a parachute attached to their backs. When she looked behind her, Jade noticed that she also had a parachute attached. How it happened was beyond her but she suddenly felt confident. It was like she could jump out of a copter and survive with no injuries... And that's exactly what she did.

No sound came out as she tried to scream, the air was rushing by too fast and the trees were coming into rapid view. She had to pull the string fast or else she would be turned into minced meat.

Quickly yanking the string and shutting her eyes, Jade felt like someone just yanked her backwards. The falling sensation stopped and the cadet was gently floating down.

Jade slowly opened her eyes and looked down as the ground came slowly into view. She let out a sigh of relief, happy that she was alive and waited until her feet touched the ground before discarding the parachute.

Quickly scanning around for any other cadets, she quickly ran and joined the group that Angeal was now discussing to. They were talking about setting up camp and some other drills that aren't really important.

Jade soon got bored with this and went off to find Zack and Kunsel, hoping they'd have something interesting for her to do instead of listening to drills. Sure they had fire drills and lock down drills at school. Those were the ones Jade couldn't stand. They were so annoying, always blaring time after time and just automatic windows and doors lockdown.

She caught sight of Zack but no Kunsel. She figured that he must be with the group talking to Angeal. Walking up to Zack, she gave him a tap on the shoulder to get his attention. "Climb a tree?"

The younger sibling knew that Zack could never resist an offer to climb a tree. Back at Gongaga, they always climbed trees for fun. Sometimes they'd fall out and get a few scratches but nothing more.

Zack nodded his head rapidly just like a puppy dog. "When, where?!" He said happily and looked around, spotting a perfect tree to climb on. He sprinted to it and started climbing, putting one foot in front of the other.

Jade smirked and quickly sprinted to another tree, not far from Zack. As she climbed to the top, she took a few glances back at the group of cadets, making sure they didn't notice the siblings sneaking away.

Spotting Zack in the canopy of his tree, Jade waved like an idiot. Zack wasn't any better. He waved around both his hands like an idiot.

'We shall now be dubbed the Idiot Siblings.' Jade thought and snickered. That would be hilarious if it actually happened.

After waving at each other like idiots for twenty whole minutes, the siblings finally calmed down and observed the scenery. It was a beautiful sight to say the least. There were actually trees and flowers. Back in Midgar, nothing grew out of the soil. The place was just too polluted to harbour any life that wasn't human.

Feeling more adventurous, Jade started climbing to the very top of the tree to get a bird's eye view of Wutai. Not to mention to see if she can spot any troops around.

The view was outstanding. Everything was green; there was as much vegetation as the eye can see. It was truly a wondrous sight. Not even Gongaga was this green and it was a backwater town surrounded by forest and cliffs.

She just wanted to stay in that tree and gaze at the view forever but as we all know, all good things must come to an end. When Jade didn't see Zack at his tree, she quickly shuffled down it. When she was three quarters of the way down, a loud "Bang!" broke through the peaceful air.

Jade stayed frozen, shell-shocked. 'Did the attack already start?' She questioned in her mind. Before she could think another thought, her left shoulder erupted in pain and blood. Jade let out a shriek of pain before she fell onto the ground. The pain was numbing her other senses, not letting logic take over. It was just pure white-hot pain.

The other cadets were alerted by her wail and instinctively drew their weapons. They were ready to attack.

"It's an ambush." Angeal stated and took out his own sword. The group of trainees and their leader Angeal, stood in deathly silence, waiting for any sort of movement to shoot at or slash at.

A few seconds passed before the first bullet was fired. The bullet embedded itself into a cadet's cranium, effectively killing him and making his brains explode. From that bullet on, it was an all out war.

Jade was lying on the ground in pain. A puddle of blood dripped from her shoulder where the bullet went through. It was enough to cause anyone to scream and cry. There was literally a hole in her shoulder. The bullet gave no mercy; it just tore through skin and bones like it was paper.

A rather large, gloved hand shook her. "Jade? Sis? Wake up!" The frantic voice of Zack Fair cried out. He continued to shake her, not believing the fact that his little sister could be very well dead.

Jade grumbled something, trying to stop Zack from shaking her and to get her someone who can fix the hole. "Zack… shut up… I'm fine." She tried to sit up but it just hurt too much to do so. Lying down was the best option.

Zack wiped a stray tear that leaked onto his face. He had honestly thought Jade was gone for good. "Don't ever do that again!" He was about to go on a speech that he always gave her whenever she got injured. "Do you know how worried I was?! What happened if you had died?! What about those around you? Hmm? We have feelings too and if you died… we would all be devastated!"

The speech had been heard many times by Jade and right now, she wished she could get away from it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bushes rustle and a uniform that was not Shinra's. "Zack… behind you!" She warned just as Zack turned around and another bullet was fired.

The older sibling dodged just in time, only letting the bullet graze his hair. Zack pulled out his sword and charged at the opponent, propelled by the need to save his sister from any other harm. She was lucky she hadn't died from blood loss yet.

Jade slowly turned her eyes to the two people fighting. One was her brother and the other was clearly a Wutai troop. A foot soldier if she had to guess.

They were both fighting with all their strength, two opposing forces clashing against each other in a desperate attempt to make it out the victor. The winner lives to see another day but the loser dies there on the battlefield. Right now, Jade was feeling very much like a loser.

She looked up at the sky; the sound of metal clashing against metal filled her ears as her eyes slowly closed.

Meanwhile, back at the battle field where the cadets were fighting for their lives, Kunsel was being targeted by a lot of Wutai troops. He didn't know why but he knew he had to keep fighting and killing to save his own life. That he was certain of.

Block, dodge, parried, swiped, shot, killed. That's how the routine went. Kunsel's kill count was already at fourteen troops and it was still rising. With every opponent he faced, he always came out on top, as the victor.

The clearing that the cadets landed in was now painted red. Before, it was a beautiful shade of green; undisturbed beauty. Now it was stained with the blood of both parties.

With another frightful yell, Kunsel went into battle mode, slashing at the troops until they could no longer be identified as a human. All that was left was a piled of meat.

Angeal was killing as efficiently as a 1st class should. He, unlike the two other firsts: Sephiroth and Genesis, preferred to keep things clean and make the enemy's death a quick and painless one.

He cut off another Wutai's head off, severing it with his trusty blade. Soon, Angeal began to notice that the Wutai troops were gaining in number. Not by the ones or tens but by the thousands. It was impossible to have this many troops at one area unless… there was a traitor in the ranks of SOLDIER.

A scowl was plastered onto his face as he quickly dialled for reinforcements and a copter to pick up the wounded. He didn't want any deaths and always felt horrible when writing those letters's to the deceased person's family, telling them that their son or husband had died in battle.

It was horrible to say the least. The men on their side were being picked off one at a time. There were barely any cadets left standing.

'This had to end, now.'

Zack had just killed the Wutai man by cutting his body in two. He quickly ran back to Jade and seeing that she wasn't awake made him fear the worst. Zack tried to wake her up but with no avail. Looking back towards the bloody scene of the cadets fighting and loosing their lives, Zack debated on whether or not to go back there and help or to stay and guard his sister.

In the end, he decided to hide her behind a thick tree and went to join the fight. These people were a part of his team and the team needed help.

Jade struggled to maintain consciousness and her mind drifted to Zack and Kunsel. She silently prayed to Mirvana to keep them safe. She couldn't risk losing them.

After her silent prayer Jade thought about what she did for this battle. 'I didn't do anything. I just got shot in the shoulder and it feels like I'm a burden to Zack. He always worries about me and if I died… I wouldn't be able to face him.'

This got her blood boiling on useless she felt today. It was supposed to be a test to see if she could prove herself worthy to be in SOLDIER. Jade didn't feel worthy, just disappointment in herself.

The sound of a helicopter flying overhead brought everyone's attention to it. All fighting ceased for a second. Both sides wanted to know which side the copter was on, their's or the enemy's.

From the copter's sides erupted a sea of sharp shooter guns. They were pointed at the Wutai troops. In a split second, a sea of bullets came crashing down on the Wutai, hitting them everywhere. A vast amount of blood was spilt and the leader quickly told them to retreat.

It could be a win for Shinra but it could also be a tie. It was undecided since there were so many injured people to tend to.

The helicopter quickly landed and a stream of people, all wearing white came out with stretchers, bandages and body bags. As the leader of the medical division told Angeal that a few other helicopters would come to pick up the not so injured people and another one for the bodies of the cadets that could actually be recognized. The helicopter that landed was a team of emergency nurses, doctors and surgeons trained especially for these situations.

They quickly got the severely injured onto a stretcher and taken them back into the copter. Amongst those people, Jade was one of them. She was carried into a stretcher with Zack at her side, trying to wake her up. He refused to believe that Jade died.

As the copter doors closed, Jade peaked from under her eyelashes to see her brother with tears in his eyes and looking incredibly concerned for her.

A smile made its way to her face before she closed her eyes and drifted off. She would survive for the sake of her brother.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 5. I'm working on chapter 6 as we speak. Chapter 5 was done on a saturday night with three hours of non stop writing. I can write a lot in one day but... I'm lazy ^.^ Hehehe**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Storm Caleum**


	6. SOLDIER 3rd Class

**Hello dear readers, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter ^.^ School has been really busy for me and I don't have a lot of time to write. But I will try and finish this story. I already have a few more ideas in mind.**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeping was the sound of a heart monitor. It was hooked up to a specific cadet that had gotten shot in the shoulder.

Jade was lying in a hospital bed in the infirmary. She hadn't woken up yet and it had already been a week since the battle.

For Zack, it was heartbreaking to see his little sister just lying there, not moving and irresponsive. He had spent most of his week in the infirmary waiting for her to wake. He sometimes even slept there, not wanting to loose her to the life stream.

He was already promoted to SOLDIER 3rd class but it wasn't a very happy promotion. If Jade woke up, then she would hear the news of her own promotion. She would also wake up a new person because of the mako injected into her system to heal her and make her become a SOLDIER. Her eyes would change color from her natural chocolate eyes to a green or blue shade, perhaps even a mix of both.

Dr. Hojo, the head of the science department, was the one who gave her the mako injections. He said Jade should be fine in about a weeks time. The shock from battle combined with the blood loss was enough to knock most people unconscious for a matter of months.

It has now been a week and Zack was anxiously waiting for his sister to wake up. The older sibling was in the room but was sleeping in a very uncomfortable chair beside the younger sibling's bed.

Slowly, Jade's fingers started to twitch and her eyes slowly cracked open. It felt like a truck had just hit her as she turned her head around weakly. Seeing Zack asleep by the edge of her bed made her smile… and want to throw something to wake him.

Craning her head to the other side, she noticed a tray of food. One distinct fruit stood out to her, the Banora white. It was a type of apple that is found only in Banora. The townsfolk there nicknamed them dumbapples because they produced fruit all year round. This was the major industry for the town of Banora.

Jade tried to reach for it but her entire body felt extremely sore and numb at the same time. It was just incredibly hard to move so instead of throwing something to wake up the sleeping Zack, Jade just called his name.

"Za… Zac… Zack!" She called out. Her throat felt very dry and scratchy so it was a bit difficult to make any sound.

Zack shot straight up and franticly glanced about. Upon seeing his sister alive and not half dead, his eyes started to water. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. His little sis was alive.

"JADE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and tackled her in a great bear hug.

"C-can't…. breathe!" Jade managed to choke out as Zack released her. He wore a sheepish grin and apologized. It wasn't his fault he got overly excited. Any sane person would if seeing their little sister unconscious for a week after getting shot in the shoulder and loosing a ton of blood.

After straightening herself up, Jade felt… different. Her body felt more flexible and the pain in her shoulder was gone. "Zack… how long was I out for?" She asked gulping. It couldn't have been that long right?

"About a week… but I was worried about you! Kunsel was as well!" Zack scolded. He was not a happy camper.

As Jade thought she had to listen to another scolding, the door opened, revealing four figures. Three of them were quite tall and the fourth one was average in height.

"Ah, Miss Jade Fair, you have finally awoken." The average one said. It was clearly a male but he looked like he hadn't showered in a week. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail and looked oily. He had large round spectacles that rested on the bridge of his nose. To be honest, he looked like a mad scientist.

"My name is Professor Hojo and I have been treating you for the past week." The man grumbled out as he looked at the clipboard at the edge of her bed. "Your vital organs seem to be merging with the mako, no signs of organ failure, excelled healing…" He listed off more stuff but Jade stopped paying attention to him. Instead, she thought about what he said. 'Miss Jade Fair…wait… MISS?!'

"MISS?!" Jade screamed out. How did they know of her secret? Desperate, she turned to Zack begging him with her eyes for help. Her brother just shrugged and pointed to a hand held mirror beside her bed.

Quickly snatching it up, Jade took a good long look at the reflection staring back at her. It was almost as if she was a different person. Her black hair was shoulder length instead of chin length and a lot of her baby fat on her cheeks was gone. The most striking change was her eyes. Instead of a chocolaty brown, they were now a light blue speckled with bits of green.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She lashed out, getting even more angry and fearful as the people in the room just stood there like statues; even her own brother.

Hojo was the first to speak. "Quiet down. To answer all your questions, the bullet wound removal proved you're a girl and the mako injects that helped you heal and promote you to 3rd class SOLDIER, changed your appearance." The scientist said while never taking him eyes of the clipboard.

"It's quite interesting. You are the first female to make it into SOLDIER without dieing… I wonder if I can perform any experime-"

"Hojo, that's enough. There is no reason to scare the girl." One of the three figures spoke up. Turns out, the three 1st class SOLDIERS were in the room and Angeal was the one who spoke up.

Snorting and dropping the clipboard back onto the edge of the bed, Hojo briskly walked out the door, mumbling about some nonsense. Once the door was shut, Angeal turned to Jade. "Are you alright?"

Nodding in response, Jade's brow furrowed as she asked a question of her own. "Why are all of you here? And you," She pointed an accusing finger to Genesis. "Why are you here? To gloat about how good with materia you are or to diss Zack and I for not being able to even use materia!" Jade was screaming and panting by the end of her question. To say she disliked Genesis was an understatement.

The crimson commander's eyes narrowed and he walked towards her bed. "You two were the ones who weren't able to use materia and almost destroyed the training room! How do you expect me to react!?" He shouted back in retaliation.

The brunette and the girl glared at each other. Each was trying to make the other see it their way using only what could be referred to as "The Death" glare.

As if sensing a fight about to break out, both Zack and Angeal went to pull their sister/ friend away from each other while Sephiroth just leaned against the doorway, watching the exchange with curious eyes.

"Let me at him! I'll rip out his tongue and shove it up his ass!" Jade snarled out as she tried to get out of Zack's hold.

"No! You're not going to murder a SOLDIER!" Zack reeled back with his sister still thrashing in his arms, waiting for her to calm down.

When Genesis heard what Jade said, he said some very interesting things. Mostly things that would be either too inappropriate both in language and age rating to be even put on fan fiction sites.

And with that, they were both at each other's throats again… literally. They were acting like wild animals, trying to rip out the others windpipe with their teeth.

This was when Angeal stepped in, separating them. "Ok, SOLDIERS." He chose his words carefully as to not further edge on the two squabbling children. "Just calm down and we can talk this out." He placed a reassuring hand on his childhood friend's shoulder, silently asking him to stop squabbling.

Genesis took in deep breaths, calming down. Jade did the same thing. "Good, now that we are all calm and relaxed, I have some interesting news to tell the two of you." Angeal said to the siblings. "As you know, the invasion of Wutai was the last test to become a SOLDIER. Well… We welcome you SOLDIER 3rd class: Jade Fair and Zack Fair." He said with a small smile on his face.

Jade -whom was asleep during the surgery process- was overjoyed. She had finally made it into SOLDIER after training with the three firsts as her instructors. She pumped her fists into the air and shouted a loud "WOOOOOP!" before going to hug her brother. They were finally in SOLDIER.

As touching as this little sob fest was, Genesis cleared his throat, breaking the moment. When he got into SOLDIER, there was no one there to congratulate him except for Angeal. He didn't have a brother or sister in SOLDIER. If he can't have a moment like this, why should they?

"Along with that, both you have seen selected to train under one of us." Genesis said cockily as he saw Jade's eyes widen.

"… Please say I'm not paired up with the crimson fucker." Jade shook her head rapidly and looked at Zack with a pleading glance. She would do anything to not train under the command of Genesis.

"Genesis is not your trainer." Zack told his sister with a serious face. "I was selected to train under Angeal, Kunsel was selected to train under Genesis and you-"

"Will be training under my command." The silver haired demon of Wutai stepped out of the shadows, his piercing green eyes focused on Jade, waiting for her reaction.

The gears where turning in her brain. Sephiroth was her trainer, not Genesis. To be honest, she was quite relieved. She and Sephiroth had talked before and it was quite pleasant, much unlike how her meeting with Genesis went. Shrugging, the girl gave Sephiroth a big thumb's up and a friendly smile. "Awesome! I get Sephiroth as my instructor!"

Genesis and Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly in surprise. They were expecting a different reaction. Maybe one of fear. "So, you aren't afraid of me?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in confusion. Almost everyone who met him was fearful of him.

Jade just smiled and waved her hand in a weird up and down motion. "You haven't given me anything to fear about you." She shrugged and continued. "Even though you kill and slaughter people, it's apart of your job so you have to do it."

This left the general and commander speachless while Angeal just chuckled. This was going to be interesting.

"So… when does training begin?" A hopeful Zack asked. He wanted to start as soon as possible.

"Well, your training will start in the afternoon while Jade's training will start tomorrow." Angeal said with a nod before adding, "You need to clear out of your infantrymen apartment and move into SOLDIER 3rd class apartments."

Jade and Zack nodded in unison. "Wait, will we be sharing rooms?" The younger sibling asked out of curiosity.

"No, you will each get your own little apartment about the size of the infantrymen quarters but a bit larger." Angeal continued to explain. "You will also be getting custom made 3rd class uniforms and as for Jade, you will need to see Hojo once a week to see if the mako injected into your system had any side effects."

"Whoa whoa whoa, why do I have to go see that creepy professor and not Zack?" She pointed an accusing finger at her brother.

This was when Genesis stepped up. He just loved making everything worse for her. It could be that he was a sexist bastard or he just hates her for accusing him of accusing her of destroying the training room. In other words, Genesis hated her. "Because you are a girl and no girl has made it into SOLDIER. Hojo wants to see how the female body can cope with mako injections." The crimson commander said with a wide smirk plastered onto his face.

Jade's eyes narrowed at the commander. It was like he loved to egg her on. 'One of these days, he will regret it.' Jade thought to herself. 'He would so regret it.'

"How nice…" She managed to mutter out. All she wanted to do was maim or seriously injure the commander but with her skill level now, she wouldn't even be able to get close to him without getting a few injuries. She would just have to bid her time, wait until she became a first and then Genesis would be defeated!

"So when do I have to see Hojo?" Jade asked with her fingers crossed under the covers. She really hoped she didn't have to see that crazy scientist again today but alas… fan fiction authors aren't that nice.

"Now." Sephiroth put his two cents of contribution onto the table.

Sighing in disappointment, Jade nodded. "One more question… where is Hojo?" She hadn't seen the mad scientist after he left the room.

"He's probably in the labs, I'll lead you there." Sephiroth motioned for her to follow.

Jade sighed once more before getting out of the infantry bed in a hospital gown. She followed after Sephiroth but not before giving a brief glare at Genesis.

As the two walked towards the science division lab, Jade's eyes wandered every inch of the building. It was huge and there were so many things to discover!

"Sephiroth… What do you think Hojo will do to me?" She glanced up at him with worried eyes. Hojo didn't seem that nice even though he was the one who treated and injected her with mako.

The silver demon of Wutai looked down upon her. He couldn't look up at her since she was about up to his elbow. "He won't do anything too extreme… For the first checkup."

Jade gulped and shivered. Hearing her mentor Sephiroth say the truth was creepy. She honestly thought he would at least sugar coat it just a little.

She mustered up a brave face and started to blindly walk ahead. "Then let's get this over with!"

"Do you even know where Hojo is?" Sephiroth asked with a raised eyebrow and folded arms across his chest.

"Ummm…..No…. Heh heh?" She laughed awkwardly as she continued to follow her mentor. Maybe small talk wasn't his thing. Oh well, eventually she will find out his likes, dislikes etc… but not yet.

Jade wasn't watching where she was walking and bumped into a figure. "Ow, hey…"

Standing in front of her was the mad scientist himself. "Ah, Jade Fair. It's a pleasure to see you again, follow me." Hojo said as if he was a spider and inviting his next meal in for dinner. Jade gulped and followed Hojo through the double doors. As the doors were closing, she gave a brief glance to Sephiroth who gave her an encouraging nod. This gave her the courage to go through the painful process of Hojo's check up.

The doors closed with Sephiroth waiting on one side and Jade being examined on the other.

This will end up being a interesting relationship.

**Well, that took a while to write but its done! So what are your suggestions for the story? Send me a PM or something and we can talk :) XOXO**

**Remember the three R's**

**Read**

**Rate**

**Review**


End file.
